


Treasuring those Five Months

by Mumia0813



Series: You are not alone [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, non-canon, the awkwardness is strong here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Abel's time with Adam and Eve in those five months since arrival
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship
Series: You are not alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993099
Kudos: 2





	Treasuring those Five Months

**Author's Note:**

> As promise here's the one-shots combined
> 
> too lazy to do them individually lol

**First Month: Bonding over information**

**Since arriving in this world and time, Adam and Eve gave Abel time to get his bearings and get accustom to the difference before bugging him about the Humans. Abel began explaining about Human behaviors and their affects to their surroundings. Adam was interested in the Warfare that the Humans had engaged in with each other and the emotion known as Hate. He didn't know that having that emotion was bad for the psyche. Eve asked about HATE between others here Abel chose his words carefully and focused on Eve.**

**"HATE is a powerful emotion. It's possible to hate for a good cause...say like someone has harmed your loved ones and you repeatedly and your helpless to stop it, the first emotion you'll feel is fear, then shame followed by quilt and anger until it gets to the boiling point where you cant take anymore harm done to your family that you lash out like a angry thunderstorm and constantly blinded by its ever present flashes of lighting. This is what the Humans call "The Black Out."**

**"But why is it called the Black Out?" Adam inquired already liking the sound of the comparison and wonder if he'll get to see such powerful emotion sometimes soon. That Android Scanner and his partner may just be the ones to give him what he craves.**

**"Its called that due to the fact that most dont recall what they did only seeing the aftermath while the cause of their HATE is either dead or escaped and your left feeling self-loathing and empty."**

**"Humans are really strange and complicated..." Eve commented and Abel could only nod in agreement eyeing Adam who wore a smirk upon his flawless face.**

**Second Month: Experiment**

**Abel was finally able to explore the Copied City and notice bodies of dead YoRhA androids. Eve was his minder. Curious, Abel wanted to know everything about them that when he went to touch them, a swirling vortex of energy came rising up from the body and flowed into him. The corpse fell apart, revealing that the Memory core was now non-existence. Eve was amazed and excited that he quickly grabbed ahold of Abel and teleported them to Adam who was busy reading.**

**"Big brother!!! Abel can absorb memory cores without damage to the body!" Eve exclaimed.**

**"Can he now?" Adam inquired suddenly intrigued and decided to accompany his two younger siblings on their next outing. From then on, they experimented with Abel's ability with different memory cores, most of them were from machine lifeforms inside the cave. The effects were interesting with a side benefit of its uses of the abilities that each memory core harbored. They'd moved on to Androids they had either lured or kidnapped from above ground, which mainly consisted of the female vary than the males much to Abel's amusement.**

**The severe physical changes started to happened when Abel absorbed his twentieth core which resulted in his change in gender giving him softer features. Both Adam and Eve had to put a stop to the experiments for they began to feel what could be called LUST after seeing Abel as a female. They were uncomfortable even when Abel explained that it was alright to feel such towards the opposite gender.**

**"But your our baby brother!!" Eve freaked out before short circuiting and briefly shutting down to reboot. Adam held his other half gently in his arms and looked at Abel for a moment in the eyes.**

**"We should hold off on any further testing for a while..."**

**"...ok...will Eve be ok?" Abel felt sad and guilty for causing Eve's current predicament.**

**"Yes, little Abel, Eve will be just fine...how long will this form take?"**

**"Until I've fully assimilated all of the cores I've consumed...In three weeks..." Abel thoughtfully hummed then laughed at Adam's slack jawed expression.**

**"You're staying in a separate room for those three weeks..."Adam growled out noting the emotion called EMBARRASSMENT.**

**"Ah man..." Abel pouted with a baleful glare at his elder brother.**

**Third Month: Identity Crisis + Fashion = Awkwardness**

**Abel wanted to look different from his two brothers, so he changed how long his hair was making it ankle length and with help from Adam wore it into a high ponytail. For clothing, he wore an white Victorian dress shirt with black skin tight leather pants coupled with thigh high heeled black boots.**

**"You look like a female version of Eve in that cute outfit." Adam joked in amusement as he understood the reason for such different looks. Eve added his two cents in. Abel was happy that he took to dressing up in different styles and fashion to get his brothers approval.**

**One outfit didn't get an approval due to its explicit nature...Bondage. Eve ogled at said outfit, face pinched as the memory of when Abel became female overlapped with this moment blending the image together. Eve shifted in his seat looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. Adam had to restrained himself from WANTING to reach out and touch Abel in what the Humans will call INTIMACY so to prevent embarrassing and awkward moments Adam forbidden little Abel from wearing any of those kinds of outfit from now on.**

**Eve read one passage in a book on human behaviors two days later and it talked about Human attraction. One passage was the act of kissing. Eve wanted to try and Abel offered to try it with him. Adam put his foot down and told them no only to be tackled and kissed on both cheeks at the same time. stunned, Adam watched as both his brothers quickly got off of him and started running off laughing.**

**'What's that Human saying? karma is a b***h' Adam got up off the ground and gave chase.**

**Fourth Month: While Adam and Eve are away, Abel will play**

**Adam and Eve left to go "attempt" to sway the two YoRhA androids after causing the City Ruins above to collapse. Abel was listening to the chatter on the Network and had to smirk. Stretching though it wasn't really needed but they're trying to imitate Humans, Abel got up and left their house going to the plaza in The Copied City. Abel had downloaded music from his own era and world and began to play them loudly. The rhythm and beat, the pulsing of the music got Abel to start swaying before quickly flowing into a dance known as bump and grind and freestyle.**

**Abel was unaware of his brothers return for he had his eyes closed and was too into the feel of the music and the emotions it was emanating.**

**Adam had to explain the concept of moving to the music to Eve who joined in the dance afterwards. Abel finally opened his eyes and at first was surprise then smiled in joy.**

**"Join us Adam!!!" both Eve and Abel called out to their brother who had found a seat on one of the larger white cubes with a book in hand.**

**"...fine." Adam put the book away and got up to join in the fun. Abel changed the music and beat to something fun and together all three had fun trying to synchronize their dances and failing miserably but they were having too much fun to care.**

**Fifth Month: Discoveries**

**The three unique machines; Adam, Eve and Abel decided to explore more of the cave their Home was hidden in and found a new section of the cave that looked recent and led downward. Ever the curious one, Adam took the lead and for awhile all was quiet and clear til the cave's tunnel opened up to a spacious cavern and it was bare with broken pillars and archways from civilization eons pass. Eve and Abel left Adam at one of the surprisingly intact pillars to go explore the sealed door at the other end of the cavern.**

**"Abel, you've kept that male YoRhA android scanner's hacking ability right?"**

**"Yes, should i attempt to hack into it?" Abel was wary as he could feel something trying to probe his memory banks but luckily all of those absorbed memory cores help fortified his Walls from other Scanners. The probing stopped for a minute before coming back full force once Abel attempted to hack at Eve's prompting. Abel's barriers barely held against the attacks before Adam interrupted the hacking saving Abel in the process and berated Eve gently about messing with unknown systems before starting in on Abel for attempting to open said unknown system.**

**" Now, i believe its time to go home...we're done for the day," Adam touched his brow like he had a headache before bout face and heading back the way they came, "Well come along you too." Eve and Abel scrambled after their elder/older brother and put the thought of that strange sealed door on the back burner.**

**"Brother's angry with us..." Eve mumbled sadly.**

**"We're gonna be grounded arent we?" Abel whispered to Eve and getting a nod back.**

**Back at their home, Adam had Eve sit at the table and placed a book in front of him telling him to read five chapters. Abel was told to sit in their room and write one hundred lines of ' I will not hack unknown systems' Abel was to write slowly like the Humans do.**

**'This sucks/boring!' both Eve and Abel thought.**

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?


End file.
